Isolated Heart
by FlameLightning19
Summary: Aki returns to her hometown and one night when she leaves the night club she runs into the person who broke her heart years ago. Modern AU.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Boruto: Naruto Next Generation or any of its characters. The Naruto franchise belongs to its respective owners. I only own my OC and the idea for this one shot.**

**Author's Note: You've probably noticed, but I like to write sad fanfics. Don't know why though, I just do. I guess because I find them easier to write, anyway despite this being a Modern AU I kept the world the same as it was in the anime and manga alone with the name of the villages, except now they are cities. The five main villages are the five biggest cities in this story so keep that in mind. I kept the names the same to keep it simple and yes it still does constantly rain the Amegakure. I still haven't gotten any better at describing OCs so keep that in mine. Anyway please enjoy this one shot and let me know what you thought of the story.**

* * *

Aki was currently at a night club in her hometown of Amegakure; she was sitting in the bar as she held a half empty glass of whiskey in her hand. The blonde was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a hood on it, a black pair of jeans, and black shoes; she had a slender frame and her hair was short and slightly spiky. She had longed zoned out as she thought about her past and the moment she ruin her friendship with her childhood friend, Konan.

_*Flashback*_

A week before graduation seventeen year old Aki was at her best friend's house as they watched a movie. She was currently wearing a purple long sleeved v-neck shirt, which hide her muscular frame, white pants, and black boots. Looking to her left the blonde looked at Konan as she tried to hide the fact she was slightly blushing with her medium length hair, _"We've hung out so many times since we were kids. Why did I have to fall for her?"_

"Aki are you even paying attention to the movie?" Konan inquired.

Hearing Konan's voice broke Aki's thoughts, "Huh? Oh of course I am."

Konan giggled as she paused the movie, "You can't fool me, Aki. We've been friends since our first year of elementary school. So are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?"

"It doesn't matter." Aki stated as she thought to herself, _"I love her laughs, her smile, and everything about her."_

"Don't bottle your feelings up inside, Aki, you always do that. You know that whatever it is you can tell me." Konan stated softly.

"_I even love her voice."_ Without even thinking Aki kissed the blue haired teen. Aki let the kiss talk for her as she put all of her feelings into the kiss.

Konan pulled away and slapped the blonde haired teen as hard as she could, which caused Aki to be looking over at the TV, "What the hell is wrong with you, Aki?!"

Aki's blue eyes were wide as continued to look in the direction of the TV, _"Shit, what have I done?"_ She then looked at the blue haired teen, "Konan, I'm..." She didn't get to finish her sentence.

"No, I don't want to hear it! You know that I'm dating Yahiko." Konan then narrowed her eyes as she glared at Aki, "Get out of my house and you can consider our friendship over."

Seeing the look on Konan's face caused Aki's heart to shatter. Without saying anything the blonde haired teen stood up and walk over to the door, _"I'm sorry, Konan."_ She then opened the door and left Konan's house as she started to walk home in the rain, "I'm a fucking idiot."

_*Flashback Ends*_

Sighing Aki took a sip of the whiskey in her glass as she thought to herself, _"It's been eighteen years since I last Konan. From what I've heard she married Yahiko and they even have a family."_ Sitting her glass back on the counter Aki watched the ice shift, "Never thought I'd find myself back in Amegakure again." There was no emotion in Aki's voice.

Finishing her drinking the Aki stood up and walked out of the night club. Noticing that the sun was raising the blonde haired woman ran a hand through her hair, "Now I remember why I left Amegakure. Ever where I look I just think of Konan." Not even bothering to pull the hood up on her shirt Aki began to walk to her parents' house in the rain. As she was walking she accidently bumped into someone, "Oh, I'm sorry." Aki started to continue her walk, but a voice stopped her.

"Aki, is that you?" A woman's voice inquired.

Turning around Aki saw the woman standing there under an umbrella. Aki's eyes widened, but her blue eyes still had the same lifeless look in them, "Konan?"

"What happened to you? You use to be muscular back in high school." Konan stated as she saw Aki's arms.

Aki looked at Konan's left hand and saw the blue haired woman indeed had wedding rings on, "So you did end up marrying Yahiko."

"You're avoiding my question, Aki. No one has seen or heard from your in eighteen years." Konan stated worriedly since she was surprised by how much Aki had changed.

Sighing Aki looked into Konan's amber eyes, "I moved away after graduation. Despite knowing you loved Yahiko, I still fell in love with you. I thought I could hide my feelings around you because you were happy and I was fine with that." Aki sighed again, "But I ruined the friendship we had with that fucking kiss. After you slapped me I didn't get the chance to say anything and you told me to get out." She then ran a hand through her hair, "To be honest those two things didn't bother me, I did deserve to be slapped. What made me move away was the look on your face." Aki pointed at Konan, "Your glare was the reason I left, seeing so much anger in the eyes of the girl I loved broke my heart."

Konan looked down, "I'm sorry, Aki. I shouldn't have cut you off like that. I was just angry." The sadness could be heard in her voice.

"I don't want your apology; I've spent the last eighteen years trying to forget you. No matter how much I drink I can't forget you." Aki started to walk away once again, "Besides that's what I wanted to tell you that day, but I didn't get the chance."

"Aki, did you ever move on?" Konan inquired hoping for a positive outcome for Aki.

Stopping Aki looked over her shoulder, "That should be obvious. You were the girl of my dreams, Konan. I loved you, but I was fine with us being friends because you were happy. After that day I forced myself to stop feeling any emotions; although one emotion always manages to slip out. I find myself feeling sad a lot." Aki started to walk away, "So to answer your question, no I never moved on. I prefer to be alone." She then walked away before Konan could reply.


End file.
